Pita, Gale and Haymitch 3 way
by hahaharrypulp
Summary: Katniss can't decide between Pita and Gale so decides she doesn't have to.


Katniss felt conflicted. She was tired of trying to choose between Pita and Gale. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. She hurried to speak with Haymitch. She knew he would know what to do. After he listened to her idea, his eyes grew wide in surprise. "So will you give me some of your alcohol stash and help me out?" Haymitch rubbed his face. He seemed truly at a loss for words.

"Alright, Katniss, I'll help you but only if I get to be there."

Katniss considered Haymitch's terms carefully. "Alright, I agree."

Haymitch handed her a bottle he'd hidden away in his trunk. It was alcohol laced with a tiny amount of Tracker Jacket venom.

Katniss called a meeting with Gale and Pita in one of the private rooms in 13. Pita fiddled nervously. Gale stood by looking stoic. "What is this about Katniss?" He asked.

Haymitch handed each of them a glass filled with his special brew. "You two need to loosen up."

"What is this stuff?" Pita asked taking a short sniff.

"It's sort of why I brought you both here. Please drink some of it and I'll explain." Katniss assured them.

They both drank down their glass. Katniss was pleased by how trusting they both were.

"I know how you both feel about me..." Katniss began. "Really I can't decide. I don't see why we can't have some new rules once the revolution is over. Why don't we get started now.

She turned to Pita first and started kissing him. He responded in kind. Gale looked glassy eyed and confused. Katniss turned to kiss him. Her hand still on Pita's Face. Haymitch started breathing heavily. She undid Pita's pants and pulled out his huge member. "Oh Pita Bread!" She murmured happily licking her lips.

She turned to look at her long time friend Gale's glazed over face and felt a twinge of guilt. Wasn't she giving both of them what they wanted though?

Haymitch helped move both of the boys to a couch in the room. Katniss undressed and sat between them. Pita's hand reached between her legs. Katniss threw her head back and moaned. Pita had expert hands. All the bread and cookies he made sure was paying off now. Gale not to be left out began ensnaring one of her boobs in his mouth like one of his traps holding it tightly. Katniss felt she might die of pleasure. She had held off to long. This was much better than trying to make a decision.

Haymitch seemed to be enjoying himself and was stroking his meat cone furiously in a chair nearby. Katniss licked her lips and moved Pita's head down between her legs to her hot oven. "Yes, yes, Pita bread." She cried. His tongue was even better than his mouth. Gale knelt down and joined in, both of their tongues swirling inside her.

After several minutes Pita licked his lips and stood over her. Kneading her boobs like soft dough. Gale dropped his pants. She had eyed his penis through his trousers before and saw it was just as large as she imagined. Gale positioned himself over her like a hunter who had caught his most prized catch and could scarcely believe her good fortune. He entered her in one motion. Katniss screamed in ecstasy as he began pumping away like a wild animal. Haymitch groaned from his chair trying to calm his orgasm. She felt a little bad for Haymitch who was being left out. Pita was kissing her neck and letting her rest against him while Gale pounded away.

"Come here Haymitch." She called. Haymitch jumped up almost toppling his chair. She gestured him closer until his meat was in her face. She took a mouthful of it. It tasted a bit like alcohol. Haymitch moved back and forth, his hands behind his head.

Gale huffed in his final throes before he collapsed spilling his seed inside her. Pita gently moved her aside and less gently pushed Gale out of the way. He took his turn, filling up Katniss with his hot roll. "Mmmm" Katniss murmured. She took Haymitch's penis out of her mouth and stroked it as she watched Pita glide into her pasta pot. Pita was gentle with her building up tension until she felt incoherent. Pita could hold out no longer and mixed his cum with Gales.

"You want a turn Haymitch?" Katniss asked. Haymitch stumbled over and grabbed her ass cheeks. He began riding her and within minutes Katniss could take no more and exploded. Her screams bouncing off the walls. Haymitch held her until she finished finally ejaculating inside of her.

"Will they remember what happened?" Katniss asked Haymitch as she dressed.

"They'll think it was a dream. We'll keep working on it until they both agree to be your lovers. As long as you let me join in on the fun sometimes."

"Sounds like a deal." Katniss smiled.


End file.
